Yasu Ineru
Yasu is a male dragon of vampiric species. He is a character from the world of Istaria, but he cannot often be seen in public. __FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Dark scaled dragon frozen in adulthood, even tho he is technicaly an ancient, with blood red vessel like striped markings/symbols that run all over his body emerging from his chest scar. These markings are bright red and with a slight glow when Yasu is fed. Once he begins to hunger, the markings color faint as more hungry he gets, meaning that he will turn aggressive. He has a pair of long ears pointed always back, fins and spikes starting from his head all the way to his tail tip. Yasu has a pair of abnormally large bat-like wings which he often uses as another pair of extended arms to wrap slowly around his prey and cage them in. He is often seen with his more humanoid-like form which he uses to lure his prey showing off his muscled male body. In this appearance he remains the large proportions of a dragon rather than khutit, but he does not stand on his four but only on his hindlegs, preserving his wings and their size but his chest and body reasemble more of a khutit form. He turns back into his four when he goes into battle. Personality Always remains cool. He loves to tease and flirt as part of his seduction to lure prey but he never kills them, just feeds. He shows no emotions to the public unless needed but he is very sensitive and romantic in the inside. Likes & Dislikes Likes: Fish, and lots of them. Flying, gliding, the Cliff of Dalimond Bay. Dislikes: Annoying people, too much noise (his ears are very sound sensitive), excesive heat, gnomes due to his recent past. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: His abnormaly large wings, brutal body strenght. Weaknesses: Sensitive hearing, unable to do magic, always needs to stay fed, has a weak spot for his beloved. Story Biography Yasu was a regular dragon born of his vampiric dragon mother Asyasei and his regular dragon father Morath. He was born and rose as one of the many prestigious hatchlings that were schooled at Draak Academy before the Darkness began to spread across the world. His mother always remained in their home lair due to fear of her species being discovered and hated, but she always overwatched her son from the cliff that surveyed the Academy from a safe distance. Yasu remembers his father not being around so often. For some reason, he was always busy and the rare days that Yasu saw his father, he felt distant. At the time when the Academy was under attack, his mother fled along with Yasu to safety by flight to Northern Lerena. A few days later his father joined up with then but the battle was not over. Who would have thought that the Darkness is so infectious? Soon as Yasu hit adulthood, he began to be ill. His veins began to turn dark and his heart was not beating as regular as it should. No healer had a cure for this as the Darkness began to corrode his body from the inside. When he was close to death, his mother out of dispair, cut his chest open, bitten into her wrist and stuck her bloody hand inside of his son's chest cavity to reanimate his heart. Yasu died that day, but his mother didn't lose hope. A bite of mother's love woke him up. He was confused and scared but after some explanation, he realized that it was the only way to have survived this stage of the curse. Morath was nowhere to be found at this time, but there was news of him joining battles against the army of the undead. Months after the news, Morath barely returned home. His body was in the same state of corrosion as his son's used to be. When his mate offered him a way to live, he refused the offer. "I no longer desire to be here. The world has turned dark, the days have accelerated, and my heart is broken. Shall I leave, rest will be upon my soul. Release me.." He said as he died. Yasu's mother got heartbroken, feeling betrayed and abandoned by her mate, as they devoted to a long life together, and her help is refused. One day she left, and nobody knew of her anymore. Yasu spent years scouting the entire kingdom of Istaria, but he never found and word or traces of his mother. Soon, he gave up on the thought of finding her once more. The breaking of his family destroyed him from the inside. He no longer had any emotions toward the living races as he felt so distant to them. They were all the same, and nobody helped him when he needed it the most. Ongoing Story After a few centuries of being alone, he began to be more broken inside. His psyche began to deteriorate with the years as his body never aged. The urge of survival was the only thing that kept him alive thus far, keeping his body fit to seduce his prey to feed was the only thing that remained sane in his mind. At the peak of his time, he was captured not so long ago from near his home lair near Kirasanct, by the undead gnomians and taken in custody to Old Rachival. He was experimented on and tortured for his rare species for about 3 months before he fled with many physical scars and disabilities such as: over sensitive eyesight to light (he has to wear goggles outside his dark lair or he will be blinded due to the long time in custody underground with no lights), a muzzle mask with tubes that sticks out of his nose to be able to breathe easier and many scars and cables/tubes that were inserted and merged with the contents of his inner body. After the incident, Yasu has retired back to the northern cold mountains of the Tundra He has been gone for the last a decade. Shortly after he began to emerge back to the surface, he was found by BellatorC, which was the only living creature beside his pet wolf Toboe that he trusted. They recently got engaged and married. She is introducing him slowly back to reality and to socialize, which he hasn't done in centuries. Yasu is learning to accept himself, his new looks and to live amongst others. But he still remains most of the time away of the spotlight unless asked by BellatorC, but if lucky, he may be spotted as a big shadow flying in the skies, or if unfortunate, seeing his white teeth before falling asleep for a few days. Trivia * Yasu was inspired a bit by the story of Edward Cullen, which he always hated for being what he is, and seeking a saviour to help him live. * Yasu has a pet wolf called Toboe which has been the only living companion he had for years. * Toboe has lived for 2 decades thanks to Yasu's toxins that make him extend his life, without turning him into a vampire. * Yasu's chest scar is from the past when his mother opened his chest to insert the toxin manualy into his heart to revive him at the point of death by disease. * Yasu is unable to channel magic. * He is very good at tinkering accesories, such as collars, bracelets and masks out of soft metal and jewels. * Yasu can't eat regular food or meat, he throws it up. He only can tolerate fish. * Yasu has a very flirty and open minded attitude with others, he likes to joke around and be funny, despite of his cold attitude. * He owns a pair of cotton buds to stick into his ears when he doesn't want to listen to people. * He never failed an exam at Draak academy, while it lasted. He's a nerd. Gallery Yasu Heads Normal.png Wing under color.png Istaria 20170629 164146.png|BellatorC and Yasu at their wedding Horizons 1470541680.png|Yasu and the Statue he sculpted for his mother Category:Characters